


Ancestral Spirit

by TheZubat



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Canon X OC - Freeform, F/M, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, canon x reader, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZubat/pseuds/TheZubat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuni is resurrected with a banned spell after the seawitch rips out his soul but is essentially banned to one of the echo isles and quickly grows bored of it, resulting in the accidental resurrection of a human girl from another time</p><p>______________________________________________________________________________<br/>I noticed since the mists of pandara, shaman can no longer use Ancestral Spirit,<br/>and I kind of wondered why and then Zuni came to mind... how<br/>Vanira couldnt bring him back and how the spell might have spared him...<br/>but also why they would stop teaching this ability?<br/>so this came out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ancestral Spirit

  
        A Darkspear Troll, previously well known in his village and rather well liked, sat crouched on one of the echo islands; he played in the sand knitted loosely with grass and weed, the infant raptors being asleep by now and unable to offer him any sot of mental stimulation that he dearly craved. He had been more or less banished to the island by Vanira after she had resurrected him with a now banned spell. Bless her heart for not leaving him dead, or worse, as a possible Death Knight or something another, but this was voodoo he aught not have been entangled in. Especially if it meant he was unable to even tell his mother that he truly lived. If you could call hiding with reptiles living.  
  
    Mildly, the troll huffed with bemusement at a passing thought; ' _I should suffix. Become Zuni'Fon(*), since I'm no longer a Darkspear._ '  
  
       Absentmindedly, he pushed his fingers through the sand in the shape of the 'Glyph of Lingering Ancestors' as Vanira had done to resurrect him and snorted. she had said " _The ancestors have spoken. It is not yet time for you to join them._ " and he could hear it, but now he thought it a lie. He had mumbled the phrase in Zandali, absentmindedly, and jumped back with a start when the glyph started to glow green.  Though he'd jumped back a hand full of yards, what ever was happening under the sand was growing and caused him to back further into a tree he'd forgotten was close. The ground was bulging and sand was falling from what ever green-glowing thing he'd accidentally summoned. While he stared on in fear of what could possibly have been summoned with a resurrection glyph over -supposedly- nothing, he wondered if maybe he'd gotten it wrong and caused some other disaster instead. He glanced and saw the raptors were intrigued by what he'd done and he tried shooing them away only to receive curious clicks and agitated scratches and hisses by the less tamed beasts.  
  
        The lack of green glow on red scales was what alerted the young troll that what ever was surfacing, had completely done so now; slowly and filled to the brim with caution, Zuni turned around to lay eyes on a young human woman. Dark gold eyes bloomed at the sight, partially in amazement and partially in fear. Had she be buried there? How long ago? Or had he maybe summoned her from somewhere else? She didn't seem to be armed... or clothed for that matter, but maybe she had magic, that would be just as dangerous as being armed if she disliked trolls as most humans do.  
  
      
        Who ever she was, she was terrified and confused; Zuni watched in a dumbfounded stupor as she whipped around in a terrified way, wrapping her arms around herself in attempt to conceal her body. It was really only when her eyes locked on him that he realized he wasn't really doing anything. Not breathing, nor moving, nor _helping_. With eyes alight with realization, he rushed over to the blanket he'd been huddled under before the ground spawned her, and tossed it to her, shielding his eyes since she obviously didn't want him to see her naked. Hell, if she was covering herself in assumed loneliness, having an extra set of eyes must have been indignantly worse.  
  
  
        "Wh-who're you? What's going on!?" She stammered with a hoarse unused voice, snatching up the tossed blanket and wrapping it around herself, before falling into a fit of coughing, wet sand spraying from her lips. It honestly looked painful; Zuni wondered if that would have happened to him should he have been buried.  
     "Zuni." He answered in little more than a confused whisper. [color] eyes glanced up past [color] hair and lashes before her eyes screwed shut again as her coughing raged on. Zuni recognized it as a mere affirmation that she'd heard him; edging closer, the troll offered what little assistance he could and pat the girl on he back, having a slight realization he dwarfed the female. She must have only been a third his height.  
  
        Finally, the girl's fit ended and left he out of breath and trembling. She was a bit of a pitiful sight as she peered around, weakly horrified at himself and the raptors who were still around looking at what ever noise making thing he had wrapped up under his arm. A tense silence was in the air, not quite awkward -yet- but thick and palpable. He was a little relieved when the human female looked up at him, but quickly dashed it when she spoke.  
     "I thought I was dead... is this hell?"  
  
        He didn't know what Hell was, but the look on her face gave the indication that it wasn't somewhere he wanted to be.  
    "Nah mon, dis be one'a deh Echo Islands. Ya be in Dakspear territory." Rubbing her blanketed back with one large hand and extending the other in an lame ark to encompass the area,  
"How in da worl' ya be gettin in da groun'? Ya such a lil'ting. An' I ain't seen alliance here- well, eva."  
  
  
        The small woman gave a horribly confused look but no answer. She must have either been there longer than he thought, or have memory loss in a dire way. Either way, Zuni had no answer as to what to do with-  
            "Yo, what be ya name any way? Ya be knownin' mine already, it only be fair t'know ya's."  
  
  
        [skin tone] fingers sprouted from the shroud of the dull blanket and pushed back locks of [color] hair behind her ear before she spoke in an unsure tone,  
            "I d... I don't remember."  
Tears started to build on the edges of her eyelids as she tied to think of anything she knew about herself, Zuni could see her struggling to look for answers; her eyes shifted to quickly, not really looking at anything he could see before him, and her muscles grew increasingly tense the longer he let her search what was obviously a clouded or broken mind. Should he have been trained more or just more skilled in general, he might have been able to ease her more than physically. He hoped she wouldn't fear the healing glow of his hands as he passed them over the tenseness of her, but she seemed to not notice it at all really; which was preferable to fear he had to admit.  
  
        Zuni hummed, not a real answer, but a stalled reply as he rummaged quickly through his head to find something to call the girl before she started making more ruckus than her coughing fit had. He had no way of stopping that, this on the other hand, he thought he could,  
            "Well den, I'll jus' have'ta call ya 'Zulfi'(*) till ya rememba, ya?"  
  
        Zulfi gave a pathetic attempt at a grateful smile, but the attempt itself was appreciated, and the falter was understandable. All Zuni could do, he admitted, was to wait till morning came and for Vanira to see him.


	2. Oh fuck, here we go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly dialogue

Vanira dropped the cloth wrapped meats she had carried to her charge upon site of him; Zuni laid propped against a tree cleaved to a bundle of blanket she'd given him the night before. She wouldn't have thought it strange if not for the clearly human hair poking out of the top of it.

"Wut n da name of the Loa ya doin boy!?" She screeched, unsure weather she wanted to grab her hair or cudgel.

Zuni jolted awake haphazardly, toppling into the huge crater his accidental summon, effectively smothering his human beneath him.

"An she naked ta boot! Zuni, dis b da foulest ding ya-"

Scrambling to his feet and to cover the mortified woman again, he cut off his teacher in a panic, "I can explain! It not be bein wut u tink it be!"

"Wut it be den boy?" Vanira snapped back, her hands on her hips and stance as wide and tall as she could make herself.

"Well...," Zuni glanced between the two women and deflated, looking rather helpless towards his old teacher, "It be an accident... Ah was messin round n da sand and up she sprouted! Swear on da Loa!"

Vanira's eyes widened beyond belief and enough to cause her student to back peddle and stutter half assed apologies.  
"Zuni, ya be messin wid dark voodoo he'a. Ya done wrong, dis girl belong n da ground!"

Fearful and slightly enraged, the old[er] she-troll realer back a spell in one hand and commanded her apprentice out of the way, fully intending on sending the girl back to her grave.

"No!" Zuni shoved his Zulfi behind himself defiantly as she rightfully panicked, "Dis is wrong, she sun deserve deat' more n ah do. Zulfi ain't done no wrong he'a!"

Vanira snarled, baring all her teeth and jerked a hand towards the put Zuni and the human girl were in,  
"Look how deep da crata (crater) be! She cum up from deep n da groun', she ain't natural, she probably hundreds maybe t'ousans a yea's old!"  
Sighing and pressing the hell of her palm to her forehead to release some pressure, Vanira dropped down to a crouch and changed her whole demeanor. Anger took so much energy she no longer found it worth it in this scenario.  
"Zuni, she be older den deh oldest Dak Spea'."

She hoped the young troll would understand the severity of the situation and why that girl needed to die, but also knew he had a heart too big for his own good and it was a waste of breath. She watched him look down to the trembling heap of tears and confusion clinging to his fur and groaned at the look he gave her. Zuni was hardly a defiant troll, but when he dug his heels in, there was no changing his mind. She knew better than most, having been his mentor most of his life.

"Fine den. It cum down to dis; eida you kill ha or ya take ha an run. Deres no way ta keep somtin like ha aroun he'a."

"Den we leave. I'll take care a ha. I don like bein coupes up he'a like a secret aneh way." He replied with more calm than expected by either female.

Regret and sorrow filled Vanira and she was more than sure the boy could see it in her eyes, She saw the recognition of it in his for only a second, but she also felt a bubbling of pride in his bravery and morality. Dark spears had no hate for the Alliance, it was hydrogen way it was.


	3. [Wip] lets see what u can do and go from there?

Zuni grinned wide, slightly scaring his charge with such big tusks she wasn't used to, but he was damn proud of his handy work! Vanira had sewn up garb for the tiny -to him- human but he had died and braided her hair as well as put on brilliant war paint on her face! It didn't quite work as well as it did on troll fur, but she ended up looking rather fierce and for that he was proud. The fact that after the night of talking -with little else to do than pet curious raptors- and after she saw him defend her, 'Zulfi' was a bit more sure of herself, less timid. 

The two had gone from Troll territory to the main land, not so easily once the two realized Zulfi couldn't remember how to swim so it was less than graceful when Zuni tried to carry her across the way. They made it of course, but with no style points what so ever and both needing to dry by the fire. It might have been easier if he could have just swam to the nearest village, but under Vanira's command, they stared clear of it, as they would have recognized Zuni and word would have gotten back to the village that he was alive and with a human no less. Both of which, he had to agree, would have ended badly.

"You still smell like a wet dog... how long will it take for you to dry?" Zulfi questioned in a bit of a monotone, watching the fire as she spoke.

"Ay now, dat be bein rude." Zuni might have been more offended had it not been true, "Ah don go round sayin ya smell of death do ah?" He grinned a bit, she obviously looked offput and regretful but lacked the knowledge of how to redeem the situation so he just went along and answered her more cheerily, "Ah probly be done befoa mid day, dun worry. We be gettin ya figurin ya out soon 'nough."

**Author's Note:**

> [*] trolls prefix and suffix their names for different things, 'fon' is a suffix for a troll with out a clan/tribe. a loner.  
> [*] "Zulfi" = "baby witch", corruption of the voodoo master prefix, "zul". It is a derogatory term for female witch doctors, but some females have taken on the title as a mark of pride. - in this case, it's more because Zuni finds her to be 'born of magic' than actually containing any. something like an inside joke to himself.


End file.
